


Bewitched (Ymir x OC)

by darth_vaders



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_vaders/pseuds/darth_vaders
Summary: Capucine is not the type of girl to go to parties but she finally agrees so her roommate Historia would leave her alone afterwards. She didn't excepted to meet the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life.Second person narrative so can be read as y/n.This is a one shot.
Relationships: Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Bewitched (Ymir x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! This is the first time I'm writing a modern AU and I really liked to do it so why not doing it again with other characters, if you want a specific character just write it in the comment. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language. I hope you will love this one shot and don't hesitate to leave kudos if you like it. See you soon :)

« Come on Capu just this time, I promise you will have fun ! »  
Historia try to persuade you to go to this huge party with her tonight. As far as you know most of your friends will be there but it never really was your thing to go in a stranger house, drink more than you should and seeing people hook up in every room.  
« What are you going to do anyway ? Stay in our room and watch anime ? »  
« Yes that pretty much the idea »  
« Pleeeeease »  
Historia watches you with her puppy eyes, hoping this would make you change your mind. After an hour of negotiating with her, you finally give in.  
« Ok fuck off Historia I’m going with you…Happy ? »  
She practically screamed.  
« Bring your bikini there is a pool »  
You went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare yourself because you only got 50 minutes left to be ready before Armin comes to pick you up.  
You are not the type of girl to use a lot of make up and like girly things so you put on a nice pair of light blue jeans and a simple white shirt. You only put mascara and add a little black hair clip in your short brown hair.  
« Capu ! Armin is here » you hear Historia shouts from the bedroom.  
Right on time. When you come back to the other room, Historia whistle at you.  
« Look at you honey ! You’re gonna break some hearts tonight »  
You laugh and kiss Armin on the cheek to greet him.  
You were now into Armin’s car with him and Historia but also Jean.  
They are singing and laughing until you are finally arrive.  
The music is so loud that you can hear it from outside. They are a lot of people and you already begin to regret your choice.  
Jean grabs your arm as you move forward into the house and shout to your ear « Don’t worry Cap, our party is more intimate ».  
Jean knows that you are anxious where there are a lot of people. He always take care of you no matters what could happened between you two, that’s make him one of your closest friend.  
You follow him until he opens a door that looks like to lead to a basement and invite you to come. Historia and Armin were behind you. You go down the stairs and you find yourself in a room with a pool in it. Sasha and Connie were already there and run to greet all of you. They are also other people that you don’t know like the host, Eren but also Mikasa, Annie, Galliard, Pieck, Zeke, Reiner and Berthold. You greet all of them and went to put your stuff in a corner of the room. The music wasn’t as loud as upstair so you can hear everyone talk. You are about to join Jean that was talking with Eren and Zeke when you bump into someone.  
« Oh my god, I’m so sorry »  
« Fuck be careful ! »  
You look up and meet her beautiful hazelnut eyes.  
« Are you okay ? » you ask.  
« Yeah whatever »  
You hear Historia calling her name and she pull her into a hug.  
« Ymir you came ! » she says  
« Of course I’m here otherwise you won’t be crushing my rib cage you idiot » she reply patting her head.  
« So I see you meet Capucine ! Capucine this is Ymir, Ymir this is Capucine »  
You say a shy « hey » before Ymir look at you again.  
« I would have said it’s a pleasure to meet you before you almost push me into the pool »  
You begin to feel your cheek turning red and Ymir notice it too.  
« I’m kidding dumbass » she says smiling at you before she heads back to Reiner.  
She is the most beautiful woman you have ever see in your life. She is just a bit taller than you, has an athletic body and you can tell that because you feel her muscles contracted when you bumped into her and her freckles make her even cutter. You don’t know how you are going to do that but you have to leave this party with her number. Historia pulls you out your thoughts and lead you to the group of people sit in the couch near the pool. Some of them already drink a little too much like Jean who where trying to flirt with the cute black-haired girl next to him even if she doesn’t seems interest at all. Connie, Sasha, Annie and Armin were dancing but you couldn’t stop looking at Ymir from the corner of your eyes. The evening was pretty great and you get along with almost everyone except Eren that starting to become annoying since he is drunk. Around 2am Reiner asks if anyone wants to play water polo. Everyone wants to play and start to make teams but an argument between Eren and Ymir break out.  
« Ok Yeager you leave me no other choice than to say girls versus boys and we’ll see which one is the best »  
Eren agrees.  
Zeke is the referee so now that everything is settle, everyone went to put on their swimsuit and serious business can begin. After 10 minutes the girls were leading 6 to 3 which bother the more competitive boys like Jean and Eren. They start to scream and blame each other and this was kind of funny from your point of view. You have some fun with the girl, laughing and screaming when you lose. You even had the occasion to spend some time with Ymir and she isn’t as cold as she wants people to think. The match continues and it’s your turn to throw the ball. Jean catches it then Mikasa, followed by Eren who smash it right into your face. You literally scream in pain and feel blood running through your face. Everyone is arguing with Eren especially Historia, you never see her that angry. You are about to go out of the pool when someone offers you a hand to help you. It’s Ymir.  
« Come with me sweetheart we’re going to clean you » she says and leads you to the bathroom. She looks for a first aid kit while you sit on the edge of the bathtub. Ymir removes your hand from your eyebrow and begin to clean your wound.  
« This idiot didn’t miss you. Are you feeling okay ? »  
« I guess this is why toxic masculinity looks like » you reply.  
She glances at your gaze before burst into laughter.  
« At least he gives you a sense of humor » she smirks.  
« Hey I have one since the beginning and a good one actually »  
You both laugh and she finish to clean you.  
« It should be okay it’s not deep »  
« Thank you Ymir »  
« No problem » she says with a smile while she caress your cheek  
You don’t know what give you the courage to do this but you suddenly redress yourself, put both of your hand on her face and press your lips against Ymir’s. She seems as shock as you do but deepen the kiss until you both had to stop to breath.  
« I..I’m sorry » you say.  
As an answer she kisses you again. You break with her lips and begin to kiss her neck. A little moan escape her but she stops you.  
« Wait Capucine…have you already done it ? »  
« Of course I have » and you go back to her neck.  
« No I mean…with a girl »  
You undo her bra with one hand and begin to take one of her nipple in your month, teasing it with your tong while the other is between your finger.  
« Does this count as an answer » you finally say.  
Ymir pushes you against the washbasin and make you sit on it. She kisses and slowly bite your neck and one of her hand is caressing your inner thighs while your hands are touching her breast.  
« Fuck » you moan and close your eyes to feel all the pleasure she is giving to you.  
« Is this okay ? » Ymir asks while positioning a finger near your entrance underneath your bikini.  
You nod and she slowly pushes into you. When you feel comfortable, you put your legs around her waist. She begins to move her finger but feels you were already ready for another so she adds it. You moan into her neck. With her other hand she grabs your face.  
« Open your eyes. I want you to look at me when I’m fucking you » she says with a rather deep voice.  
This makes you even wetter and she adds a third finger, let you time to adjust and move faster into you until she hits your g spot; that cause you to practically scream from pleasure. Luckily she puts her lips into yours to reduce your noise. You bite her lower lip and she continues to pound into you which make your legs trembling. With her free hand, she massages your clit. This sends you over the edge in less than 20 seconds. You never had an orgasm this fast in your whole sexual life. It takes you a bit to regain your senses and when it is the case you see Ymir licking her fingers fills with your juice. This image itself would have been enough to make you cum. You kiss her in the most passionate kiss you have ever give to someone. You got back on the ground and begin to kiss her neck, her chest, her boobs and you kneel to kiss her belly and stop in front of her pussy.  
« Can I ? » you ask.  
She nods so both of your hands slowly slip the piece of fabric to her ankle. You look at her straight in the eyes and dive your month into her intimacy, not breaking the eyes contact. Your tongue on her skin make her moan loudly and this encourage you to continue to eat her. Your thumb come to play with her clitoris too and this probably drive her mad since she breaks eye contact by closing her eyes and put one of her hand behind your head to deepen you on her skin. Her legs begin to shake a little and this is the only thing you were waiting for to begin to fuck her with your tongue. She tight her grips in your hair and it doesn’t take her long to come on your face.  
« Fuck…that was… » she manages to say.  
« You taste so good Ymir » you says while you lick the rest of her juice on your lips.  
You pull up the bottom of her bikini and you go to where you left her bra and give it to her. She takes your face between her hands and kisses you to which you gladly respond and give her space for her to stick her tongue in your month. She bites your bottom lip before breaking the kiss.  
« We should go » she says while heading towards the door.  
« Wait Ymir…can I get your number ? » you finally have the courage to ask.  
« Of course baby…we are definitely going to see each other again » she responds, winking at you, before closing the door behind her.


End file.
